Terran Wheeler
Terran Wheeler Music Spirit (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History Terrance Wheeler was once a demigod son of Apollo, born to a lounger singer, Stacey Wheeler in Atlanta, Georgia. When he was 16, he was taken to Camp Half Blood and lived there 2 years before he was sent on a quest for his father to retrieve his cattle fro the underworld, stolen by Hades. It was from there that his life began to fall apart. Terran and his friends split up in order to find the cattle faster and more efficiently. Soon, one after one, each of Terran's friends were claimed by the underworld, until he was the only one left out of the 5 of them. He soon fund himself faced with the lord of the dead himself, unsure of what to do. When he told the god that he had come for his father's cattle, He simply laughed and said, that if he were to beat a person of his choosing in a contest of musical ability. He grudgingly agreed, choosing his guitar as his weapon of choice. Hades simply grinned as he summoned the spirit of Orpheus, who held a lyre that morphed into a guitar in his hands. The spirit of the old musician looked Terran in the eye, staring at him with soulless pits where his eyes once were, and a devilish grin spread across his face. |- | Other |- | |} As the contest, began, both men started off strong. However, Orpheus was inhuman. He played nearly flawlessly, even somehow managing solos that baffled Terran as he watched in amazement. He tried his absolute best, holding his own against the man of legends. Eventually besting him finally in an amazing guitar solo. Defeated, Orpheus simply nodded to Terran and faded away. Furious, Hades demanded to know how Terran cheated. When he said he didn't, the god became more angry and struck him down with Hellfire. As his soul began to burn, Terran cried out to his father for help. And with that, his life was renewed, as the fire in his lungs faded, and he rose to his feet as a music spirit. Enraged that he couldn't kill the boy, Hades burned the cattle, and Apollo brought him out of the underworld. Unsure of what to tell him to do, Apollo sent him back to camp to live in his cabin. Personality Personality Terran is often confident, easily excited, and has a vast thirst for adventure. Usually calm and level headed,when angered badly enough is ruthless and militant. He has had a distinct passion for music for as long as he can remember, being able to play several musical instruments before becoming a spirit. Appearance Appearance Terran1.jpg Terran2.jpg Terran3.jpg Terran4.jpg Terran5.jpg Terran6.jpg Terran7.jpg Terran is a Caucasian male. He is 6’1, 195 lbs. He has brown hair and grey eyes. He is slim with an athletic build. Possessions Possessions Celestial Bronze Recurve Bow,Crossout. A gift from his father Grovewood. His favorite Guitar Abilities Abilities They can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell), the longer it lasts the more energy it drains They can curse others to sing everything, that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell), the longer it lasts the more energy it drains They have a minor ability to inspire the musical talents in those around them Their music can calm those around them for a short time As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs They can sustain a high pitch with their voice, that is so loud it will temporarily stun anyone around them, its effects are temporary and it effects everyone around them, friend or foe. They can also do this with a musical instrument as well. They can infuse magic into their song and ‘charm-sing’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-sing for a few minutes or until control is relinquished They have such a beautiful voice, that when they sing, people can't help but listen, this can often distract enemies while in battle They can play any musical instrument, even if they have never seen it before They have pitch perfect singing voices Relationships Relationships ---- Category:Nhlott Category:Terran Category:Wheeler Category:Mario Blanco